Devil Beside You: Welcome Home
by Speich
Summary: One shot, takes place after Ahmon comes back from Italy. Please review!


A/N: So, I haven't posted anything in a while but here's a new story! This is a one-shot based on the wonderful Taiwanese drama 'Devil Beside You', unfortunately for you who have never seen it, you won't have a clue what this story is about (you can probably watch it online somewhere though). But, for you who have, this little story takes place the night that Ahmon comes back from Italy.

Disclaimer: Well, you know how it goes...

* * *

"Ma! Uncle! I'm back!" 

Qi Yue took of her jacket and threw it on the couch before noticing that she hadn't gotten an answer. "Ma?"

Suddenly, the head of You Hui, her step-father, popped out from behind the wall. "Yue-Yue! Ma is upstairs with the baby so I'm--" His eyes spotted something behind her and he launched at it, giving it a tight hug. "Ahmon! We weren't expecting you until next week!"

Qi Yue looked wide-eyed at Ahmon, who was struggeling to get his father to let go. "You told them you were coming back?"

"Of course!" You Hui answered in his son's place. "He called a few days ago, but he said that he would be home next week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Qi Yue scowled.

Ahmon smiled teasingly at her. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You--I--argh!!" She started hitting him with her bag. "You devil! You could have saved me a week of worrying!"

"Now kids," You Hui took the bag away from Qi Yue before she could do any permanent damage to Ahmon's body. "We don't want a love-quarrel this late."

Ahmon and Qi Yue stared at him horrified.

"Uncle!"

"I do not _love-quarrel_!"

But it their reactions didn't seem to bother him. "Oh! Ahmon, you'll have to sleep in Yue-Yue's room. We turned yours into the baby chamber."

"What?!" Qi Yue exclaimed. "Uncle! He can't--we--but I--" She glanced at Ahmon and saw him smiling at her mischiveliously. He was clearly loving the idea.

"No problem. I'll go unpack right now." Ahmon took his bags and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Qi Yue turned to You Hui. "Aren't you worried we'll…do something?"

"Of course not! You promised grandma not before graduation. I trust you guys to keep your word."

Qi Yue didn't know what to say first. She felt bad that their parents trusted them so much that they let them share the same room. "Right…trust us… I'm just…going to see if Ahmon needs any help." She ran up the same stairs as Ahmon previously had done.

"Okay, dinner's in twenty minutes!"

* * *

Qi Yue opened the door to her bedroom slightly and peeked in. "Ahmon? Ahmon, where are you?" 

He came up behind her without her noticing and whispered close to her ear. "I'm right here."

"Aah!" She quickly turned around and hit him. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"Aaw, big sister is scared of the big mean devil. Maybe he should make it up to you…"

He pulled her in for a kiss but she turned her head away. "Ahmon, no! We promised our family to wait until after graduation."

He chuckled. "It's a little to late for that, isn't it?"

"But they don't know that! So keep your hands to yourself!"

"Fine, but then I'm taking the bed." He went inside the room and flung himself on the her bed.

"Wha--? Hey! That's my bed!" she objected and tried to get him to get up.

"It's my house."

"It's _our_ house!"

"Then it's _our _bed. Come share it with me, sis."

"You're so frustrating! Get off my bed!"

She took a hold of his arm to pull him off the bed but instead he janked it so she fell on top of him.

"I knew you missed me, but I never thought you'd be this horny."

"Let go! Let go! Let--!"

He caught her off guard and kissed her. When he finally let her go, she was in a dreamy state.

"Still don't want me to sleep on the bed?"

"Hm? ... I mean _yes_! But I'll make an exception this time…but keep your clothes on!"

"Can't I even change into sleepwear?"

Qi Yue sighed and folded her arms. "Fine."

"Good, 'cause I sleep in my boxers."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

You Hui and Xue Wei were standing downstairs, hearing their children's laughter. 

"They've really missed eachother, haven't they?" Xue Wei wondered.

"Yes Wei-Wei, they have," her husband agreed.

"You don't think they'll…do anything, do you?"

"Of course not, they are responsible children. We can trust them."

"Maybe I should go and check--oh look! baby is smiling!"


End file.
